Summer With A Playboy
by 1stella444
Summary: I will never forget the day when Nadeshiko asked me to go to Japan with her, I will never forget how I met Tadase, and many others, and I will never forget how I fell in love with a PLAYBOY!
1. 1: Summer in JAPAN!

_**Hey peoples, I'm 1stella444 and this is my first Shugo Chara Fanfic!!!! Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of the story, regardless of whether you like it or not. I love creative criticism. Alright Amu-Chan you're up**_

_**Amu: Alright, 1stella444, or Stella, does not own me, or any of the movies, shows, items, or characters discussed in this chapter.**_

_**Stella: Thank you Amu-Chan**_

_**Amu: No prob ;)**_

_**Stella: Alright, I guess I should start the story.**_

**~ ~ ~ ~Summer With A Playboy~ ~ ~ ~**

**Chpt. 1: _Summer In Japan?!_**

"As I stand here today, I see promising young adults, who will go out into this beautiful world and do great things." Said the principal of Shugo High, with his big glasses and cheery grin, as he looked back at us, the graduates, as he finished giving us our high school diploma.

High school wasn't _all_ bad to me; I mean, I got good grades, met Nadeshiko, who is an exchange student from Japan, and we became the best of friends.

"Will this guy hurry up already? We've been sitting here for two fucking hours. How long does it take to give 108 students diplomas?"

"It'll be alright Amu-Chan, I think he's about to end it." Nadeshiko smiled as she took my hand into hers and gently squeezed it.

Nadeshiko was so beautiful, with her long violet hair and her shimmering gold eyes. She's an amazing dancer and when she was younger, she toured all over the world, doing Japanese dance.

"Hey Nadeshiko, wanna go out later? I know a great place where we can spend the rest of the day together?" This guy, who was sitting behind us, asked as he winked at her. Nadeshiko had so many guys after her, that she'd had to buy two cellphones: one for her family and friends, and another for guys who wanted to 'study' on the phone with her. Although she's very kind and polite, she always turns down every guy that asks her out. Why, I don't know, but I sure as hell wish I had her looks, not saying that I'm ugly though. It's just that I have a few flaws.

Well, for one thing, I'm like really short, and I'm super skinny, so I don't have anything in the hood or the trunk (for those who don't get it, it means I have no breasts or an ass). I also I have pink hair, which is kinda a shocker since no one has natural pink hair here in America. I mean, if you do know someone who does, please let me know, cause I sure as hell wanna meet em. I've had a few guys ask me out, but they turned out to be playboys. Stupid, horny, dumb ass playboys, who only want sex. If they even try to speak to me, I have this automatic reflex to punch, kick, or throw things, big hard things, at them. I guess that's another reason why I'm single and I've only kissed one boy.

"Now, I say to the graduating class that stands before you all, may you all have happy lives and be true all the way through adulthood." Then we all threw our caps in the air, and I looked at Nadeshiko and smiled, and realized that high school was finally over.

* * *

"Nadeshiko, you sure you don't wanna go out tonight, I mean we _are_ officially graduate students." I asked as we walked into my bedroom. Nadeshiko always slept over my house, because she's my bestest friend... and she doesn't like the dude that lives next to her in her condo.

" I'm sure, besides I needed to talk to you about something." Nadeshiko said, as she gracefully sat down on my bed.

"What is it?" I hopped on the dresser...and fell off of it.

"Ow! Stupid ass dresser!" I said, kicking it.

"I guess you shouldn't have tried sitting on it maybe?"

"Whatever, it'll be gone once I figure out which college I'll be going to. Besides, it's still not fair that you automatically got chosen to the college of your dreams, while I have to keep applying over and over again."

"Don't worry Amu-Chan, I'm sure you'll get into a good college."

"Easy for you to say. So..umm...when are you going back to Japan?"

"Oh, see that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I'm leaving first thing tomorrow."

TOMORROW?! Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I thought maybe we could go somewhere, but she's leaving?!

"WHAT?! Why didn't you mention this before?!"

"Amu-Chan-"

"I mean, you're like my best friend and stuff, how am I gonna spend summer without you?"

"But I wanted you to-"

"Oh Nadeshiko, what will I do? I haven't even-"

"I want you to come to Japan with me!!"

"And now you want me to...wait, what did you say?"

"I bought both of us plane tickets to Japan, and I want you to spend the summer there with me."

Me...in...Japan.... AHHH! I've always wanted to go to Japan. Watching all those anime shows really got me hooked on Japan. Oh, Nadeshiko, you're the best.

"Wait, but I don't have anything to wear, I mean, what do you wear in Japan?! Kimonos, costumes?"  
"Amu-Chan, you just dress like yourself. Besides, we can buy some new clothes there."

"But, where am I gonna stay?"

"In our guest house." Wow, she has enough money to buy us plane tickets, clothes, and has a guest house. Damn, she's so lucky, why can't _I_ have her life?

"Wow, I can't believe this I _actually_ happening."

"Still wanna go out Amu-Chan?"

"Hells no, I need to start packing."

* * *

(2:30 A.M)

"Amu-Chan, go to sleep."

"I can't, I need to find my Ipod, my _Twilight_ series (best series eva!! Fuck anyone who disagrees), my diary, and my PSP Go."

"Alright, just don't spend all night looking for them, we've got a big day tomorrow." Nadeshiko smiled at me, yawned and went back to sleep.

Mkay, let's see. Ipod, check, PSP Go, check, Twilight series, check, check, check, and check!

"Alright, where is my diary?" I walked to my drawer and open the last drawer on the left.

"Ah, there it is." I never really liked diaries, but when I started falling in love with this playboy. I guess I just needed it to reassure myself. I mean, it didn't do a fucking thing, since he dumped and played me, but hey, it's nice looking back on my mistakes.

"I promise, I'll _never_ fall for a playboy again. I don't think I'll ever fall in love again."

"What was that Amu-Chan?"

"N-nothing, just go back to sleep." Man, I can't wait till we go to Japan. Hope there aren't aren't any playboys there.

* * *

Okinawa, Japan

"Thanks Ikuto-kun. Be sure to call me anytime you want me alright?"

"Sure Haruka, I'd love to hit that any day."

Yep, it's just an average day for me, fucking girls, kissing girls, flirting, hanging out with my entourage, and oh did I mention _fucking girls._ I mean, with a face like mine, and a gorgeous body like mine, what girl wouldn't wanna fuck me? I'm only 20 and I've fucked 284 girls, no make that 285 now. Man, I think I am _too_ good, but I guess when you're me, you just kinda get used to it.

Sitting up from my bed, I watched Haruka get dressed and damn did she have a _fine_ body. Having a D-cup never really hurt anyone, especially not me. Every once in a while, she'd lick her lips at me, obviously teasing me and coming over to touch me in places guys dream of a girl touching. I got out of bed and put on a white shirt, blue jeans, a black, unbuttoned jacket, and put on my chain belt and my cross necklace. I started making out with Haruka, almost undressing her, then escorted her to the front door of my mansion, yea I said it, my _mansion_. My father's a famous violinist and my mom is his manager, so they tend to be on tour a lot, leaving me and my bro, Yoru, to fend for ourselves, not saying it's a bad thing though. I kissed Haruka on the neck and smirked when I heard a small moan come from her, then I waved goodbye and shut the door.

"Nya, can I come out now Ikuto?"

"Yea Yoru, I'm finished." Yoru came out of his room, rubbing his eyes, as he lazily looked at me, obviously just waking up from a nap.

"Ikuto nya, do you always have to make so much noise? I was two floors below you, and I could still hear you. I could barely get some sleep."

"Sorry Yoru, the next time I fuck, I'll try to keep the moans to a minimum."

"You are one horny bastard, you know that nya?"

"Yea," I said, walking over and rubbing Yoru's head, "I know, and I don't plan on giving up my ultimate title."

"Of what?"

"Of being the world's best playboy of course."

* * *

IAP Airlines, U.S.A

"Ma'am, you're gonna have to remove _all_ the metal you have on you right now."

"Please Amu-Chan, just do it before the plane takes of without us."

"But I don't want those assholes breaking my shit."

Okay, mmaaaayyybbeee I was being a whiny little bitch, but I don't trust airports, especially after someone stole my luggage when I was 15. I had to go to L.A. with my mother's sundress, and considering how she has no clue when it comes to punk/goth clothes, I looked so... _childish_. But I digress, and I decided to just listen to Nadeshiko, and I took off my metallic cross barrette, cross necklace, my bracelets, including mu ankle bracelet, and skull belt.

"If I find so much as a scratch on _any_ of this stuff, I'm kicking _your_ ass, you got that?"

"Yea, I got you." The guy said as he carefully placed my items into a bucket and sent it through the place where they would scan your items, I could never really remember what those things were called. After the whole _metal_ thing, we hopped on the plane heading to Japan.


	2. 2: Summer Witches and Bitches

_**Hey peoples, I'm back again. I was gonna wait to put the next chapter up, but I thought hey, why not just put this up so I won't have to do it later. OMG I just saw Shugo Chara episode 126, and was soooooo glad that Ikuto is back. Finally, the show was getting a little boring without him in it. I mean the show just isn't the same without Ikuto.**_

_**Amu: I beg to differ**_

_**Ikuto: Aww don't be like that Amu, you know you missed me**_

_**Amu: But you should've called someone before you just randomly show up in my bed**_

_**Ikuto: You never minded before**_

_**Amu: That's because you had no where else to go, and I wasn't about to go out and rescue you like last time**_

_**Ikuto: I can take care of myself Amu**_

_**Amu: Whatever**_

_**Stella: You know, I'd hate to ruin this beautiful moment, but I think our readers want to read the story, not your bickering**_

_**Ikuto: Then they can scroll down, they don't have to read this**_

_**Stella: But I can't start the story unless someone does the intro**_

_**Ikuto: Alright I'll do it. 1Stella444 or Stella, does not own any of the characters or places or food or anything name brand in this story. Happy now?**_

_**Stella: Yes**_

_**Amu: No**_

_**Ikuto: To bad, Amu-Chan X3**_

Recap

_After the whole metal thing, we hopped on the plane heading to Japan. _

"Wow, I can't believe you got us 1st class tickets. I mean, I know you're rich, but I think your _too_ damn rich." I started looking around the lush, velvet plane, loving it in all of its glory.

The plush, violet chairs were very beautiful and comfy, not really my taste, but it was perfect here. This plane had flat screens on the back of every chair in our suite, and a gourmet menu with awesome food from all over the world.

"Hey Nadeshiko, they have rice balls, do you eat them when you're in Japan?"

"Yeah, when I pack a boxed lunch."

"Sugoi, that's so cool."

"Ah, Amu-Chan, I see you've been practicing your Japanese."

"Hells yeah, I freakin _love_ Japan. I so can't wait to get there! Holy shit they have Ipod decks on this plane." I placed my Ipod in the deck, and put it on shuffle.

_When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a maaannn that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell._

"Amu-Chan, what is that?"

" Oh, it's 'Gives You Hell' By All-American Rejects. That song is the shit."

"Oh. Well, I can't wait to show you everything that Japan has to offer. Oh, and I _have_ to introduce you to my friends there."

Her friends?! Oh no no no no _no!_ I don't do so well with socializing with people. Nadeshiko was like the _only_ person who I really hung out with in high school.

"Oh, your friends huh?"

"Yeah, I can only introduce you to sic of them but I think that's enough." Oh no, I can't even deal with talking to _one_ person, let alone _six_!! What the fuck?! I never asked for this cruelty. Look Kami-Sama, I'll stop cussing alright, just don't do this to me.

"You know what...I don't think I'll be able to meet them."

"What? Why not Amu-Chan?"

"Well," Oh shit, what do I say? "Well, I mean, you know, I have to get settled in your guest house, you know, and I have all that unpacking to do, I'll just be way too busy."

"Well... I guess so, maybe I won't introduce you as soon as we get there like I planned." Thank you Kami-Sama, thank you sooooooo freaking much.

"But, I'l just have to introduce you the next day when we all go out to eat." What the hell?! Thanks a lot Kami-Sama, were a _real_ help... _NOT!_

"Oh, a-alright."

"Um are you alright Amu-Chan, you're sweating."

"Oh w-why n-no o-of course n-not. I m-mean I-I'm n-not nervous or anything. Why would y-you think that I-I'm nervous?"

"But I never said-"

"I'M NOT NERVOUS!" I blushed and refused to look at her, instead looking at the flat screen t.v in front of me.

"Look Amu-Chan, they're not mean. They'll love you."

"I said I'm not nervous alright?" Damn, would she just get off the subject already? Jeez, I _said_ I'm not nervous....even if that is a lie.

"Ah, hello everyone, my name is Madame Magnefic."

What the _fuck_ is this?

"Nervous about your tomorrow, troubled about your future? Well, I am here to free you of all your worries." Bullshit, this is just one of those shows that scam you into buying their high priced shit. They don't fool me...anymore.

"I love this show!!!" Nadeshiko said, quickly but gracefully sitting down and staring into the t.v. Wow, who knew a person like her watches this kind of crap.

"Today I will do a simple card reading, just think of a card shape; diamond, heart, spade, or club, and I shall read the cards and tell you your future."

"Why the hell are we watching this again?"

"Shush, Amu-Chan. Let's see... I guess I'll pick the spade, what about you Amu-Chan?"

"Do I _have_ to do this shit?"

"_Yes, _now please just pick one."

"Alright, alright, I pick the heart okay?" I don't know whyy I picked the heart, but I just felt that I shouldn't have. Oh, what the hell am I saying? I don't believe in all this card reading shit.

"Alright, let me start with the spade."

"Yay, she's doing my fortune!" Nadeshiko grasped my arm and was entranced by the so called 'fortune-teller'.

"Those who thought of the spade will have wonderful luck with friends, but be warned, controversy with family will occur, and you musn't hold your tongue, or you might be eternally miserable." . I could've guessed that. Almost everyone has a problem with their family. That's why we just gotta deal with it.

"You really believe she knows what she's talking about? I mean, anybody could say that."

"No, she's always right, especially if you get a love fortune." A love fortune. Oh puh-lease.

"A love fortune? Really?"

"Yeah, she's the best fortune-teller ever."

"More like the best scam artist to me."

"For those who thought of the heart, you have a complicated, but romantic fortune." The hell I do.

"You will meet you true love in the most oddest of occasions. Your past may affect your love life, but if you let that person into your heart, they will be your eveything."

"Sugoi, that was sooo romantic."

"Whatever, it's just jackass shit, nothing more."

"No it's not Amu-Chan. Watch, I bet you'll find that special someone soon."

"Oh yeah, and who do you think fits that role?"

* * *

Okinawa, Japan (The Tsukuyomi Estate)

"Yoru, why the fuck did you make me watch this shit?" I said, laying on the couch in the home theater, and Yoru sprawled out on the floor.

"This isn't a bad show. I love hearing about all of those suckers calling this lady and telling her that they want the crap that she sells. It's so fucking hilarious nya."

"You should be out trying to find a girlfriend, not watching t.v and napping all day."

"Why don't _you_ get a _real_ girlfriend instead of a fucky buddy and _then_ give me advice on how I should get into a relationship nya."

"Don't be an ass Yoru, I'm not in the mood."

"Hey nya, I don't wanna know when your horny alright, just keep that to yourself."

"Fuck you Yoru."

"Stick to girls nya." Ch, I think I taught this boy too much. But he's 18, and he needs to start trying to find a woman before I fuck them all.

"Ah, hello everyone, my name is Madame Magnefic."

What the hell kind of shit is this? The broads not even attractive.

"Nervous about your tomorrow, troubled about your future? Well, I am here to free you of all your worries."

I don't need you to free all my worries, that's what sex does, doesn't she know that?

"Today I will do a simple card reading, just think of a card shape; diamond, heart, spade, or club, and I shall read the cards and tell you your future."

"Nya, I pick the diamond."

"You're actually gonna try this fugly shit?"

"Hell yeah, I wanna see what she says nya."

"You're never gonna find a girl at the rate you're going."

"Shut up, she's about to call out a shape nya."

Poor, poor Yoru, I think I need to start getting you out the house more."

"Alright, let me start with the spade."

"Start with the fucking diamond nya."

""Those who thought of the spade will have wonderful luck with friends, but be warned, controversy with family will occur, and you musn't hold your tongue, or you might be eternally miserable."

Total B.S. I swear, this has got to be the dumbest damn show I have ever seen.

"I'm changing the channel."

"Why nya? It hasn't even gotten to the diamond."

"Look Yoru, I'm not about to watch this jackass show. Go watch this on one of the other 37 t.v's we have."

"But-"

"Or do I have to call mom, and tell her that you've been 'playing' in the shower lately."

"N-no, w-we d-don't n-nya." Yoru blushed, got up, and slowly walked away, head drooping down."

"For those who thought of the heart, you have a complicated, but romantic fortune."

Too bad darling, but I think I'm turning the channel.

"You will meet you true love in the most oddest of occasions. Your past may affect your love life, but if you let that person into your heart, they will be your eveything."

"Ugh, this is bull, I'm seriously-"

"And now the other readings will be done by me, Ms. Solaria." Said... the _hottest_ psychic I've ever seen. She was a long-haired blonde (sexy). Had beautiful blue eyes (lovely), was very busty, and had a nice ass (damn). She strutted, yes towards the table that Madame Shitface was sitting at. Oh, and did I mention that she had on this dark violet dress, with a slit that stopped at her mid-thigh, and had on this cape that was black and the whole outfit was super tight on her. Oh man, she as making me seriously,well, you know, what walls are when you run into them, they're hard.

"Alright, now for those who picked the diamond,"

"Finally nya!!"

Stupid ass. Doesn't he know I'm trying to watch sexiness on t.v? Oh wait he doesn't.

"If you stay true to yourself, you can achieve anything, and overcome any obstacle that comes your way."

"See Ikuto-nya! I told you!"

"Ugh! Shut the fuck up Yoru! No one gives a fuck about you aight?"

"Aww, you're so mean nya!"

"And now for the club."

Damn, she is sooo _fine. _Man, I would bang her right now if I could. I guess if _she's_ doing the reading, I'll just pick the club. Hey, maybe she'll say I'll continue to have a good sex life.

"For those who thought of the club, you will confront a challenge that is difficult to figure out. You may become tempted to do anything to overcome it, but be warned, you may end up causing bigger burdens to fall upon you, and you mat end up becoming eternally incomplete in heart and soul. I recommend that you take things slow, and try to overcome it by staying compassionate and become more loving."

A challenge that_ I_ can't overcome? Ch, whatever. You're sexy Miss Solaria, but I think you might have gotten this reading wrong. I can do anything, I mean, I probably set the world record for banging the most girls at one time.

"Hey, if you were watching the same thing I was watching, why did _I_ have to go into another room nya?" Yoru said, poking his head through the door.

"Because a hot babe came on the show and it became interesting."

"Oh, you mean Miss Solaria? You know she's married right? With 3 kids?"

"Man, I guess trying to bang her would be wrong wouldn't it?"

What nya?! I can't believe this is coming out of _my_ brother's mouth."

"Yeah... but I guess I'll just have to take her to a motel and fuck her."

"Oh, God, same ol' Ikuto."

"Yep. Well I guess it's time to go to bed. Fucking 3 girls in one day can tire a guy like me out you know?"

"What nya?! I'm not tired, I could run all night, lets go out, get drunk, let's part-" Yoru passed out and fell on the floor.

"Man, that's Yoru." I Picked him up and carried him to his bed.

* * *

Lorelei Airlines, Okinawa, Japan 10:47 p.m

"Amu-Chan, we'll find your stuff, just please calm down."

"Didn't I tell you Nadeshiko?! I knew those fuckers were gonna lose my luggage, and look what they did? They lost my fucking luggage. Stupid bastards."

"Maybe someone just picked it up by mistake and-"

"Who the fuck mistakingly picks up a light pink, sparkling suitcase with Hinamori Amu written across it?!"

"Someone who's blind-"

"They have scent dogs for that shit right?"

"Well I'm sure that in time it'll turn up."

"It better turn up, or I'm suing the airline."

Okay, you're all probably thinking that I should calm down, but I'm not, so don't expect any cooperation from me! I've been on a plane for 12 hours, watching stupid psychics, listening to airplane music since my Ipod froze up on me, and I'm tired as fuck, ready to go to that guest house Nadeshiko told me I'd be staying in, and go get some sleep.

Nadeshiko and I walked up to the lost and found, and Nadeshiko asked, " Excuse me, but do you know if someone may have turned in a suitcase that's pink, sparkly, and has Hinamori Amu written across it?"

"Hai, we did recover it, but before I give it to you, you must describe the-"

"Describe what?! We've already told you what the outside of the bag looks like, that should already give you a clue that it's _my _bag!"

"Gomenasai, but I have to follow special protocal, or else I could-"

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD!! YOU KNOW WHAT, IT HAS A PSP GO, TWILIGHT BOOKS, CLOTHES, AND ACCESSORIES IN IT ALRIGHT?! NOW CAN I _PLEASE_ HAVE MY FUCKING SUITCASE BACK?!"

"U-Uh, hai, here you-"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I stalked off, mad as hell obviously. You know when you ge cramped in a pace with someone, and after a period of time, you get so pissed off that you just wanna scream at anyone that even talks to you. Yeah, that's how I was feeling. I mean, the dude knew it was my bag, he should've just given me the bag and we wouldn't have had a problem.\

"Ugh, finally, now we can-" Bam! I bump into someone and we both hit the floor.

"Ouch!!! Damn that hurt!"

"Hey bitch, watch where you're going!" The girl I knocked into yelled at me, as she stood up, and dusted herself off. She had to long ponytails, blonde hair, pick, violet eyes, and looked like a model, well at least her body did. Her face looked like a pissed off bitch who wanted to knock the fuck out of me.

"Why don't _you_ watch where the fuck you're going, you whore."

"Excuse me?!"

"Did I fucking stutter?! I'm talking to you bitch!"

"Do you know who I am? I am-"

"You're an ignorant bitch, who starves herself to make herself look pretty, even though you're ugly as fuck. You think you can get all the guys, but I bet you just fuck everybody that likes you, am I right?"

"Oh, and I assume you're the girl that tries to act tough, cause no guy _wants_ to fuck her, and you just try to kick every bitches ass to make yourself look goOd, but you're nothing but a fugly looking ass."

"........AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Then next thing you know, I punch her in the face, and we fall to the ground.


	3. 3: Summer Twins, Wins, and Sins

_**Omg you guys, I'm sooooo sorry. I meant to type this chapter months ago, but my grades were slipping and I had to pull away from the story for a little while. I don't know when I'll type the chapter after this, but I've been working on some ideas and I think it will turn out great!. Please don't be afraid to criticize, it helps me right better when I know what I'm doin wrong. Well, let me not delay you anymore-**_

_**Amu: Finally! The third chapter, I'm sooo happy !**_

_**Umm Amu-**_

_**Amu: I've been waiting so long to get back into action!**_

_**Amu-**_

_**Amu: Sooo I wonder what's gonna happen ne-**_

_**AMU!**_

_**Amu:...o sorry :'(**_

_**It's alright. Well here it is**_

Recap

"_...AHHHHHHHHH!" Then next thing you know, I punch her in the face, and we fall to the ground._

"_Amu-Chan noo!"_

_

* * *

_

~ ~ ~ ~Tsukuyomi Residense~ ~ ~ ~

"Man Yoru seriously needs to exercise, he was so damn heavy." I mumbled, walking into my room and laying down on my bed.

"Ah, today was another great day. 3 girls in 6 hours, whew! That's a workout, but now it's time for me to-"

I'm bringin sexy back (yeah)

Them other boys don't know how to act

"Hello?"

"MOSHI MOSHI IKUTO-KUN!"

" Ow! Utau, don't yell in the phone dammit!"

"I'm sorry babe, but I just got back from Tokyo and I wanted to hear your voice."

"Hm, then why don't you come over, and I could comfort you."

"Uh, uh, uh, you naughty boy, I know what you're up to, and I told you, I'm not having sex with you until I turn 20."

"But you're 19, that's good enough. What 19 year old girl doesn't wanna have sex anyway, let alone with _me_?"

"Me, and I have morals, and I don't break them, even if it means making you unhappy. Anyways, I was wondering if you could come pick me up from the airport."

Should I get her? I mean if we're not fucking, I don't see any point. But she might get pissed, and the last time I made her angry, I couldn't see out of one eye for about a week. She's a tough one.

" Alright babe, be there in ten."

"Alright love you."

"Yeah, bye." Okay, I know what you're thinking, about me having sex with other women while dating Utau and...it's _exactly _what it looks like. I mean, Utau's nice and everything, but she doesn't wanna have sex... AT ALL!

What the hell is that all about? And she really expects me to just sit here and wait for her to turn 20 and then start screwing around with her. I did plan to do that at first, but it seemed like the girls were getting hotter, and I was getting hornier, and when she goes out of the city, I mess around with a couple of girls.

Ladies who are reading this: Look, if you know the guy you're dating has asked you numerous times to have sex with you, and you refuse, the guy is NOT gonna wait for you to be ready. Sorry, but this is the sad truth, from a guys point of view.

Now if he's in love with you...well, I wouldn't know, I've never really loved a girl. I've loved stuff _on _the girl but...

"Well, I guess I better go get Utau now."

~ ~ ~10 min. later~ ~ ~

"Ugh where the hell is she? I've been waiting here forever." I mumbled, leaning on the door of my car.

"Omg is that Hoshino Utau? Gosh, she's sooooo beautiful." Said the girl to her friend as they were glancing back into the airport.

"I know right? Wait, did she just bump into that girl with pink hair?"

Pink hair? Haven't fucked with anyone with pink hair. Wonder if she's cute?

"Wait, they're going at it, Utau looks pissed as fuck."

Utau pissed? Oh shit, somethings about to go down.

"Let me call her before she-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Utau!" I ran into the airport, pushing through the thick crowd, trying to find te source of the screaming.

"Amu! Please stop!" yelled a girl with long, violet hair to a..._sexy_ girl on top of Utau.

* * *

"Stupid bitch get off me!"

"Hells no blondy, maybe this'll teach you to watch your mouth!"

I pulled one of her long pigtails, and tried keeping her down, but she kicked me in my leg, leaving me slightly shaken as she pushed me aside. I struggled to get back up as she then climbed on top of me.

"How dare you, you scrawny little fucker, I _know_ you don't know who you're dealing with, seeing as you're an American, but I'll give you a chance to apologize right now in front of everyone."

Me? Apologize? No fucking way, she _must_ be out of her damn mind, thinking I'm gonna apologize to her fake ass.

"Amu-Chan please, just apologize so we can go." Nadeshiko pleaded, standing above me and the blonde girl, looking scared to death.

"Hmph! Alright, I'll apologize. I'm sorry um, what's your-"

"It's Hoshino, Hoshino Utau."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm sorry...sorry for this! I clocked her straight in her nose and threw her half-way across the room.

"AMU-CHAN! Why'd you do that-"

"Listen Nadeshiko, I know you're trying to keep me out of trouble, but I don't apologize to people who can't even respect someone enough to apologize for a mistake _they_ mode. Cowards do stuff like that, and I'm _no _fucking coward."

"You tramp! I'll show you who's a coward." Utau yelled, leaned against a beam as she covered her bleeding nose with her scarf.

"Utau that's enough." This guy standing next to Utau said, apparently trying to clam that crazy bitch down.

"but Ikuto-kun, do you see what she did to me?" She yelled, pointing at her bleeding nose and bruised face.

Ha! serves you right, skank.

"We'll go home and clean you up, but we better leave before news about this gets out."

Ch, I think it's a little late for that.

Utau looked at him, gave me the finger (bitch), picked up her purse, dusted herself off and started to walk away.

"Ha, walk away like a coward you stupid shit talker."

Suddenly the beotch was in my face again, staring me down with those beady violet eyes.

"Listen here, you don't say anything about this little incident, you got that?"

"Or what? Are you gonna _kick my ass_ again?"

"You say anything about this to anyone that's important, you can trust I'll be on that ass faster than you can say o shit."

"O...Shit"

" Don't mess with me. I can be nice, but I can get real mean if you want me to."

"I like it when you're mean, you're actually decent enough to look at."

"Whatever bitch." She walked away, trying to strut her stuff walking with her man, but I could tell she was hurting and she was pissed.

"Ch, come on Nadeshiko let's go.

* * *

~ ~ ~ ~ (Nadeshiko's house 11:15 p.m.) ~ ~ ~ ~

"Well, we're finally here! Amu, I _really_ think you should get that checked out by our house nurse." Nadeshiko said, as we walked up to this amazing estate, and she pointed at the scratch that was on my right cheek.

"Ch, I can't believe that stupid bitch scratched me with her raggedy ass nails."

"_I_ still can't believe that you fought with _Hoshino Utau_!"

"Why does everyone act like she' s some famous superstar or something?"

"Amu-Chan, do you realize you beat the living daylights out of a famous, international, Japanese singer?"

Holy shit, did I just beat the crap out of a famous singer? _Sweet_.

"She can _sing? _Ugh, I can see why she acted like a spoiled bitch."

"You just better hope she doesn't sue you for her injuries."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she doesn't wanna make a big commotion about some random girl beating the shit out of her." I laughed a little as we walked up the stairs to her front porch.

"_Damn Nadeshiko_! I didn't know you're estate was _this_ big?"

"Yeah, my family's owned this piece of land for generations. An everytime the head of the house changes, they have to buy another piece of land to contribute to this one."

"Oh, so when you're the owner, you'll get some land?"

"Me? Oh, no, no, no, my brother will do that."

"Waitwaitwait, you have a brother?"

"Y-yeah, his name is Naghiko. I thought I told you about him?"

"Uhhhhh, no Nadeshiko, I think I would've remembered I you had a brother."

"O-oh, well...I'm sorry Amu-Chan. I swear I'll introduce you the next time I see him. N-now why don't we go in and get some food and go to sleep."

Nadeshiko smiled and quickly opened the Japanese styled door and walked in.

"Okay...I guess." What's up with her? I mean, she's getting all weird about her own brother. Oh well, I guess I'll ask her later about it, besides, I smell some good food!

"Hey Nadeshiko, where'd you go?" I asked, as I walked into the house.

"She'll be back in a little while." said...Nadehiko? No I can't be, she sounds like a boy, and is dressed like a boy.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Naghiko, Nadeshiko's twin brother."

* * *

~ ~ ~ ~(Ikuto's car 11:32 p.m.)~ ~ ~ ~

"You sure you don;t wanna go to the hospital babe, your nose looks broken." I asked from the drivers seat as I peeked at Utau from the rear view mirror.

"I'm fine, just keep driving." She snapped, keeping her head turned toward the mirror next to her.

What the hell is her problem? I'm not the one who beat the shit out of her. She was cute though, that Amu girl.

I can't believe she beat the shit out of Utau, I mean, that was the sexiest thing I ever saw.I like a girl that's fierce and feisty. Guess that's why I hooked up with Utau, but Amu seems like a challenge, a challenge that I like.

"Look, I'm only trying to help, I'm not your _personal caddy, _so don't talk to me like I am one."

"I'm sorry Ikuto-kun, I'm just super pissed at that ugly beast."

Ugly beast! That girl was an angelic devil, and a sexy one at that. Of course Utau wouldn't think that way, considering how she just got her ass beat.

"Just frget about her alright? I'm sure you'll never see her again."

"Well that's a relief, I tire of hearing about and _seeing_ that stupid bitch."

"You seem tense Utau, maybe I should pull over and ease you stress."

"Nonono, you bad boy, just keep driving." She said as she smirked at me and continued rto become lost in thought. I pulled into the driveway of my mansion. Utau opened the door of the ear, but I grabbed her arm and pressed my lips against hers.

" Iku-...wha-...gotte-...int-...yo-..?" She shrieked in between kisses.

"Shhh, just relax, this won't hurt, I promise."

"But Ikuto, I told you that I-"

" Don't worry, I won't do anything like that okay?" I told her as I kissed her and hopped into the back seat with her.

I really did want to have sex, but I couldn't help but think about kissing soft lips and moving my hands through pink hair, and make a girl with a fierce attitude moan my name.

Amu...

**Well I guess that's it, I'm sorry it's so short but hey, I'll still keep writing and hopefully I'll get another chapter or two in.**

**Ikuto: Well, you better do it soon. I think you pissed a lot of people off, waiting this long to write this**

**Me: Ikuto, just shut up**


	4. 4:Summer Hotties

_**Hey peoples! I'mm backk! I'm sooo glad school finally over, now I have more time to work on my stories again! XD. And I know some people were confused about the Nadeshiko/Naghiko duo. Okay, they are BROTHER N SISTER in the story. Two separate people. No cross dressers. Well let me let you read the story.**_

_**Amu: Did you see the finale of "Glee"?**_

_**Me: YES! SO AWESOME!**_

_**Amu: I know right? ;P. I was crying near the end of the season.**_

_**Ikuto: Why, "Glee" is for fags**_

_**Me and Amu: WHAT!  
Ikuto: Did I strike a nerve?**_

_**Amu: YEA! Glee is, like, one of the best shows ever!**_

_**Me: Yea! What she said!**_

_**Ikuto: Whatever, I bet the guys on there weren't hotter than me.**_

_**Amu: I beg to differ**_

_**Ikuto: What! Who hotter than me?**_

_**Amu: Start the story**_

_**

* * *

**_

_~ Flashback~_

"_Who the hell are you?"_

_I'm Naghiko, Nadeshiko's twin brother."_

_

* * *

_

"So you must be the infamous Hinamori Amu huh?" Naghiko said, smiling at me as he walked over to me.

"Y-Y-h-how-d-do-y-yo-"

"How do I know you?"

"Y-Yea!" I covered my mouth as a maid walked pass, looking puzzled and a little annoyed.

"My sister always talks about you whenever she writes or phones the family."

"Well she sure as hell doesn't talk about _you_."

"Oh really? Well, I guess that's to be expected isn't it?" He said, folding his arms and smirking.

I blushed a little,

WTF?,

and turned away, pretending to admire the beautiful flowers in the vase near the door.

He doesn't have a bad smile...he's actually kinda-

"_AMU-CHAN! NAGHIKO-KUN!" _Nadeshiko screeched as she ran down the stairs with a shimmering purple spaghetti strapped pajama top with _"_ダンスは永遠に"(Dance Forever) written across it, that was long enough to be a dress.

"Wow Nadeshiko, you change fast."

"Y-Yeah, um, my room's not far. H-Hey, why don't I show you around and-"

"How about _I _show your friend around, while you tell father and mother about your time in the U.S?" Naghiko said as he grabbed my wrist and nudged me toward him.

"B-but I don't think Amu-Chan would-"

"It's alright Nadeshiko, I'll be fine. Besides, _I'll_ know how to deal with him if he gets out of hand." I smirked at Nadeshiko , then gave Naghiko the evil eye and an angelic smile.

"Well...I guess if you're okay with it, I'll allow it." Nadeshiko said, sighing and looking at me with a worried look on her face.

What's up with her?

Did she not just see me neat the shit of a famous Japanese singer who was nothing but a big pain in the ass?

I think I can handle a guy that barely looks like he could harm a fly, let alone me.

Nadeshiko then looked at her brother, walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. I couldn't make out all of it, but I heard a few words.

"...I mean it...don't do anything funny...you remembered what happened last time right?... If I leave her ...She'll never be the same..._please_ I'm begging you."

What...the...hell? Nadeshiko looks scared to death and Naghiko is..._SMILING? _

What did she mean by 'She'll never be the same'? Is she talking about _me?_

"Ne ne, I promise." Naghiko laughed, patted his sis on her head, and pulled me toward one of the hallways left of the staircase that was the center of the whole house.

Oh hell no, I' not being alone with him. Nuh uh no way. I'm not gonna die at 18, no fucking way.

"Come Amu-Chan, I shall be your personal tour guide for this evening."

"W-Well, actually, I'm kinda tired, you know from the flight and all, and I-I um, just wanna go to bed."

"Awww! Oh well, there's always tomorrow right?"

The hell it is.

"Y-yea tomorrow." I gently slipped my hand out of his and started to walk up the staircase.

"Um, Amu-Chan..."

"WhaaAAAAA!"

"T-Tadase, she's falling!" Kiseki whispered as he and I watched this girl with pink hair start to fall down the stairs.

"I-I know but-"

"Naghiko will understand why we left our hiding places, we ave to go help her know."

"B-but...alright, follow my lead Kiseki."

I ran out form behind the bush at the top of the staircase, and with Kiseki close behind me, we ran toward the girl. Kiseki tried to grab the girl's hand but...

"Hey girl, take my hand." Kiskei yelled, reaching out to her.

"AAAAHHHHH!" She yelled swinging her arms around.

"Hey I'm trying to help you!"

"NOOOO!" She slapped him across the face, and he fell down the staircase.

"Oh my." I muttered as I grabbed the girl's flailing hands and swept her up in my arms before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" I said, looking into the girls dizzy-looking face.

"I-I, uhhhhh."

"Hey, HEY! Nadeshiko, Naghiko, is she gonna be alright?"

* * *

"Ugh, w-where am I?" I said, looking out the window of a bedroom that I was in.

"All I remember was walking up the stairs, falling, and...and, and ANGEL rescuing me." I sat up and saw that there was a note sitting on the dresser next to my bed. I grabbed it and opened it up to see that it was written by Nadeshiko.

Dear Amu-Chan,

Sorry I had to write you a letter, but since you weren't exactly _awake_, I decided to write it. I have to do some errands, so I'll be in the city for a little while. Our maid made breakfast, so you can go down into the kitchen and get something to eat. I usually don't this, but I've asked Naghiko and his friends to show you around. I would do it, but one of his friends insisted and I trust him better than my brother. Put some clothes on before you go, I'm serious., and I guess I'll see you later.

Sincerely,

_Nadeshiko_

P.S. Try not to be alone with Naghiko. It would cause a whole lot of problems if that happened.

"...WHAT?"

Wait, is she telling me I'll be spending my first day in Japan with people I don't know? Sugoi, this is just great; I fall down some stairs and look what happens. Ugh, why am I so damn clumsy?

Maybe if I stay in bed, Naghiko and his friends will forget about me, yeah that'll work.

So I lay back down, resting head on the pillow.

"Mkay, now all I gotta do is stay in bed...all day...with nothing to do...OH FUCK IT! I'll just go eat some food."

I got out the bed and walked to the door.

"I wonder what kind of food they have?" I asked myself as I opened the door.

"I guess I'll just have to find out for my...my..." I stepped back as I saw the most _cutest_ boy I had ever seen.

"H-hi, I'm Tadase." He said as he smiled at me.

"I-I Uhhh."

" Oh no, not again."

* * *

Tsukuyomi Residence (11:45 A.M.)

"NNNNYYYYYAAAA!" I yawned, getting out of bed lazily as I walked over to the window.

"Mmmmm Ikuto's car is in the driveway so he must be here. Hopefully he didn't bring another whore in here, I swear, I get tired of seeing naked girls walking around the house nya.

Ikuto's gonna mess up my sexuality and he's gonna wonder how it happened, it's because his dumb ass got me too exposed to women nya.

I walked out of the door and listened for the usual playboy-whore sounds that usually were heard in the morning

"Mkay, no moaning, screaming, Ikuto's name isn't being called, a random chicks name isn't being called out load, the walls aren't shaking, the floor isn't vibrating, there's no flirtatious laughing. I guess the coast is clear nya."

I walked down the hallway and knocked on Ikuto's door.

"Ikuto-san, IKUTO-SAN!"

"..."

"Get your ass up nya!" I pounded on the door until Ikuto finally opened it, wrapped in a towel as water droplets fell from the locks of his hair, indicating he was taking a shower. Or just got out of one.

Yay me for stating the obvious! Nya!

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?" He said, glaring at me.

"Do you wanna go to the mall later on? I wanna get some new games nya."

"Go by your own damn self, I have to get ready for a date."

"Ugh Ikuto nya! You have a date this early?"

"No, it's at 7, but I like to get ready early."

Ugh whatever nya, that's just another way of saying that I need to get ready to have sex with a girl before going out.

"Oh come on, we both know you're only going to have sex nya."

"Yea." He said, smirking as inappropriate thoughts probably ran through his head.

"Look you can hook up with some girls at the mall. I hear they're having this little contest down at the mall, and girls from all over the city will be there.

"Hmmmmmmmm, I guess I'll go. Give me 5 minutes."

"...Wow okay." I said as he closed the door.

That was easy. He usually never falls into stuff I wanna do with him that easily.

"Hmmm, wonder why he suddenly wanted to go."

* * *

"Mkay, I have 5 min, to find an awesome outfit to impress someone that I hope will be there. Ch, I guess that won't be hard, since everything I put on, looks hot on me." I said as I rumaged through my closet and picked out a blue shirt with a cat in the center with it's tongue out saying 'Licky Licky' and put on some light blue jeans than had holes where the knees were.

"Alright, let's go find that pink-haired angel Ikuto." I said to myself as I stepped out the room.

"Huh? What did you say nya?" Yoru asked as he ran up beside me.

"I said I'm gonna text Kukai and tell him to meet us there."

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and typed in Kukai's name and pushed the 'Send Text Message' button.

Yo Kukai. Me n da lilcat r goin 2 da mall right now. U N? ~#1Playboy~

I heard a ding and saw that Kukai had texted me back.

Sup Playboy. Yea I M N. Thght U had a date? Wat hapnd? ~Exercise Freak~

Gonna cancel. Saw dis sxy chick at da AP. She beat the shit out of Utau. Broke her nose n evrythn ~#1 Playboy~

OMFG! She must b lik super strong to do dat to her. U sure she isn't a guy dressed n girls clothes? ~Exercise Freak~

Trust me, she was waaaayyyy 2 sxy to b a guy. I'm gonna c if she's da mall, den ima get dem digits n let my magic do the rest ~#1 Playboy~

Ch, I kinda wanna meet her 2 b perfectly honest. N e 1 who does me a favor n kicking dat gurls $$ has gotta get sme thnx frm me ~Exercise Freak~

Aight, so I'll C U dere ~#1 Playboy~

Yup. ~Exercise Freak~

* * *

FreakStarr Mall

" Amu-Chan, look, they have a nice little clothing store, you wanna have a look in there?" Tadase asked as I walked next to him in the mall with Naghiko close behind us.

Okay, so you're probably like, when he fuck did we get from being in Nadeshiko's room, to the mall?

Well, you see, I fainted after seeing Tadase in the door. Then, I woke up and he and Naghiko were in my room, telling me that they were the ones escorting me around until Nadeshiko got done with her errands.

At first I refused to go _anywhere_ with these two. I barely knew them, but Tadase promised nothing bad would happen to me, and I didn't wanna be alone with Naghiko, so I decided to just go to the mall with them, and hopefully lose them there.

"Alright, I guess I can go take a peek in there." I said as Tadase led me into this really cheesy girly store, filled with bright, yellow duckies and clowns and stuff.

WTF! I so do not wanna be here. As we walked in, I told them that I was going into the dressing room and instead snuck out of the store and started to roam around the mall.

It was very big and bright despite how early in the afternoon it was. People were just going on as usual, unaware that I was miserable on my first day in Japan.

As I walked by, I spotted a big ice cream shop that was filled with my favorite ice cream, Chocolate Fudge Brownie. I walked in, asked for a cone.

"Alright, here's your ice cream."

"Arigato." I said, and was about to walk out when I heard a guys voice repeat what I had just ordered.

"Yo." The guy said to me as he grabbed his ice cream from the girl who looked like she had unbuttoned the top of her uniform a little and exposed some of her massive cleavage.

"Uh, hi." I said, about to walk out again until he wrapped his arms around mine and whispered in my ear,

"You look just like that ice cream in your hand. Tasty and delicious, mind if I have a taste?" He said as he licked my neck.

"Hey! No sexual actions inside the store." The girl at the counter said as she glared at me.

"Sorry, just thought I could have a threesome that's all." He said, grinning at her as she blushed, and fiddled with her uniform.

"Sorry, but I don't do that kind of stuff. So you can take your hands off me and let me be okay?" I said, trying not to blush as he smirked at me and looked at my ice cream.

"Mind if I have a taste?" He asked as he licked my ice cream.

"HEY! What's your problem?" I jumped out of his grasp, careful not to drop any ice cream on me or the floor.

" I'm sorry, I don't think we've met, I'm Tsukuyomi Ikuto, and I want you Amu." He said as he took little steps toward me.

"WHHHHAAAATTT!"

O hells no, this is nootttt happening!

_**Ikuto: MMM that ice cream was good.**_

_**Amu: I will kill you**_

_**Me: Who him or me?**_

_**Amu: Ugh, I don't even know at this point**_

_**Me: Well, people, please read and review!**_


	5. 5:Summer Competition Ugh!

_**Hey peoples! Hope everyone is having a good summer! I am and I hope this story can make your summer even better, and if it doesn't...well... I don't know what to tell you**_

_**Amu: It's so hot seriously. Don't we get water or ice cream or something?**_

_**Ikuto: Why don't you just strip, I'm sure you won't be hot any-**_

_**Amu: Don't even finish that please**_

_**Well anyways, here you go peoples**_

~ ~ Flashback ~ ~

_" I'm sorry, I don't think we've met, I'm Tsukuyomi Ikuto, and I want you Amu." He said as he took little steps toward me._

_"WHHHHAAAATTT!"_

_O hells no, this is nootttt happening!_

* * *

"Look you creepy perv, I don't _want_ to kick your ass with people walking by watching, so why don't you keep your disgusting tongue off my ice cream, keep your freaky arms off _me_, and take your perverted ass out of my face." I gave him the most ferocious glare I had, but he still kept that perverted smirk on his face.

What the hell is wrong with this guy? I don't even know him and he's all over me, calling my name and licking my ice cream, MY ICECREAM! But...he does look kinda familiar though.

"Oh, your gonna kick my ass _Amu_?"

The way he said my name made my body shudder, not with pleasure, but with slight fear, like that feeling you get when you lean too far back into a chair and you feel like you're about to die, uh yeah, that's so what I'm feeling right now.

"Hell yeah I'm gonna kick your ass! And how do you even know my name anyway, you fucking stalker."

"Hmph," The guy pouted and took a step toward me, "You don't remember me Amu? Because I definitely remember you."

"R-Remember me? F-from where?"

"Oh, Amu," He whispered, gently cupping his hand under my chin and looking me straight in the eyes.

"From the airport remember? I was with-"

"Amu-Chan!" Tadase yelled as he ran towards Ikuto and I.

"T-Tadase, what are you doing?" I asked as he pushed Ikuto away from me and stood in front of me.

"It's alright Amu, I can handle _this guy_" Tadase said, glaring at Ikuto.

"Well,well,well, if it isn't the young faggot prince here to save the day." Ikuto smirked and took a step toward Tadase.

"Shut up! Don't think just because we used to hang out when we were younger that you can just go around doing whatever you want when my back is turned. I told you _not_ to cause any trouble."

"Ch, there is no trouble, Amu and I were just having a little chat. Isn't that right Amu?" He said, as he glanced at me and winked.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to her!"

"Or what? Your gonna kick my ass with your fag powers?"

"_NO, _I'll just tell Utau about the bathhouse incident last month."

"UTAU? YOU MEAN THE HOSHINO BITCH THAT SUPPOSEDLY SUPPOSED TO BE THIS BIG FAMOUS SINGER! I yelled, as both Tadase and Ikuto look back at me.

"Yeah, that _bitch_ is my girlfriend."

"Wait, so _you're_ the guy that was at the airport that tried calming that bitch down?" I yelled, walking past Tadase and standing right in front of Ikuto.

"Yep, and could you not call her a bitch please?"

"No, not after what she did to me. She can rot in hell for all I care,shit. That'd be doing the whole world a fucking favor."

"Man, you're even more fiesty than I thought...I like fiesty girls." Ikuto placed his hand on my chin again and smirked.

"Which is why you're with Utau now." Tadase said, but I don't think that Ikuto heard him.

Ch, this guy is definatley a playboy, no doubt about it. Ugh, isn't this what I didn't want happening, I mean, playboys and I mixed together don't exactly make the best relationships.

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Tadase yelled as he took a step toward us.

"Hmph, alright 'Prince Fagness', I'll leave your nprincess alone...for now." He said as he kissed me on the cheek and walked towards the door.

"Oh and by the way Amu, your ice cream is dripping."

What the fuck is he talking about, my ice cream's not... OH SHIT MY ICE CREAM!

I tried licking all the ice cream off the sides of the cone as Ikuto and Tadase watched me, very amused.

"Don't *lick* just stand there *lick* someone *lick* HELP ME!"

"Oh, here Amu." Tadase said as he quickly walked over and handed me a hankerchief.

"Ah, arigato Tadase."

"No problem Amu-Chan. Oh, I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Calling you Amu-Chan, when I really don't know you that well, that was so disrespectful.'

"Don't worry about it, you can call me Amu-Chan."

"O-ok, Amu-Chan." Tadase said as he smiled at me.

OMG, he has the cutest smile, like a prince.

I blushed at the thought of him looking like those princes in fairy tales.

"Ummm Amu-Chan, are you alright, your face is turning red."

"Wha- oh, nothing, I'm fine, I was just thinking about what that creepy pervert just did."

"Hmph, you hear that Ikuto, she doesn't wanna be both- Hey! Where'd he go?" Tadase asked as he ran out the shop into the crowded mall, looking for Ikuto.

Ugh, why do I have a feeling that that perv is still watching me with those midnight blue eyes?

* * *

"Yo Ikuto-nya, where have you been, you missed two cosplay bunny girls having a cat fight outside the beauty supply." Yoru said as he, Kukai, and I started heading towards the food court.

"Oh nothing, just getting a little icecream," I said, smirking at the thought of what happened at the ice cream place.

Damn, that Amu looked _soooo_ sexy licking the ice cream of that cone. Maybe, hopefully soon, she'll be licking _my_ ice cream off of _my _cone.

Ugh, but that'll be harder now that that annoying fag is in the way.

You see, Tadase and I used to be best friends when we were younger, but he claimed that I changed after I went out with the girl he liked back in grade school.

I mean, _I_ couldn't help it if she had the body of a teen model, and _he_ couldn't satisfy her like I did.

It also didn't really help that I started hanging out with Kukai, who was the sports star in high school, and do you know what you get when you have a sexy playboy best friends with the hottest athlete in school? _Hello_, ou get girls, sexy girls, all over you, _all_ the time.

Can you say jackpot? No, you can't, cause if you did, you'd have to be us, and I don't think anyone could've beaten our charms and good looks.

Of course, the girls Kukai went out with, he actually had _feelings_ for, you know, other than being horny.

As for me, let's say I was in that stage where dreaming about fucking a girl just wasn't enough for me.

"Oh no, I know that smirk," Kukai said smuggly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder,"You were with a girl weren't you?"

"I guess you can say that."

Amu isn't a _girl_, she's a sexy ass woman.

"I bet it was the broad you were talking about earlier."

"What broad nya?"

"Oh, nothing, I think I'll tell you when you're older about these types of conversations Kukai and I have with each other."

"Ugh, look nya, I don't wanna know about the sexting you have with each other alright? It's bad enough that I have to hear you guys fucking a girl every night."

"Ha! Maybe if you actually had a girl to send sexts to, you'd be a little less bitchy about it." Kukai said as he winked at two girls walking by.

"I'm not _bitching_ about anything nya. I'm just saying that both or your hormones are going nuts. You guys need to find a nice girl, and just settle down nya."

"But the naughty girls are more fun." I said, imagining what it'd be like to have Amu try to kick my ass. She'd try to punch me but I'd pin her to the ground and then she'd give me that sexy glare and I'd...man I need to calm down, or my turtle's gonna stick out of it's shell.

"Oh God nya, _please_ tell me you're not getting horny right in front of me."

"Don't worry, I'm good." I said, as I threw my head back and laughed.

Suddenly, three girls appeared in front of us, walking out of a Chinese restaurant, why they're eating Chinese food in Japan, I don't know, but what I _do_ know is that those girls have nice asses.

"Hey Ikuto, you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah Kukai, a whole lotta ass."

"You guys are something else nya." But I saw Yoru staring at the one girl with the pink hair in a ponytail, like he knew her.

"Hey Yoru, you know them?"

"Y-yeah, they're in my class, but I don't really talk to them nya."

Damn, they're way too young to fuck, ugh! But I think Yoru has something for the pink-haired chick. His little turtle poke its head up a little when he saw her so I get to thinking and...

"Um Yoru, why don't you introduce us to them."

"No Ikuto-nya!"

"Well why not?" Kukai asked, winking at me, which told me he figured out what I was trying to do.

"Well, #1: They're _way _too young for you.

And #2: If they find out that I have a playboy for a brother, and his best friend is a playboy wannabe-"

"Hey, I'm not a playboy wannabe!"

"Anyway nya, if they found out...if Ran-Chan found out..."

"Look, we'll behave, we just want you to break the ice with _Ran-Chan_." I said as Kukai and I pulled Yoru towards the girls.

"Hey nya, wait! Can't we hold on a minute, I mean, what if they're busy?"

"It'll be fine, I promise."

"Ikuto-nya, I can _never_ trust you with this kind of stuff."

"Just follow our lead, and you'll have Ran all over you." Kukai said as we inched closer and closer to the girls.

See, here's a secret that is guarunteed to get you any girl you want.

1: You observe them first. Not necessarily what they look like, but what type of outfits hey wear, what kind of stuff they could have. That could tell you what kind of taste the girl has and

2: You listen to them. I know, I know, guys don't really wanna _actually_ listen to what girls have to say, but listening might help you realize how this girl works, you know, is she outgoing, shy, spunky. That kind of thing.

So, Kukai and I have this method of doing both at the same time _before_ meeting the girl.

Kukai always brings a pair of sunglasses with him, no matter what kind of weather it is that day, just so he can observe girls from a distance without looking like some fucking stalker.

And, I'm the listener, which is no surprise, since I'm very sneaky. My excellent hearing allows me to hear from a reasonable distance, so I know what they're talking about, and be able to make my move.

"Beep Beep" My phone started vibrating as I got a text from Kukai.

Da grl n da blue is dressed n drk blue capris, a beretm and a lite blue top dat has a pic of a paintbrush on it. On top of dat, she's carryn a sketchbook, so I assume shes N2 art. Plz confirm ~Exercise Freak~

Roger dat ~#1 Playboy~

I listened carefully as I tuned in, and distinguished between the three girls, who the girl in the blue was.

Yep, she's an art freak. Says she got dis big art show comin up n she needs sum ppl 2 buy sum tickets 2 it ~#1 Playboy~

Alrite, so abt da green grl, she has on a green mini, n a tank top dat says "Cater 2 U" I jst saw her giv sum cookies 2 da others, so I think she may lik food or cookin ~Exercise Freak~

Yep, jst heard her tlkn abt sum secret recipe, so wat abt da grl n pink? ~#1 Playboy~

My type of grl. I can tell she's definitely N2 sports. I mean, dat sexy pink tennis outfit, n dat lovely silk-like hair wrappd up n a ponytail, obviously means she plays sports ~Exercise Freak~

Woah boy, Clm dwn, dats Yoru's grl alrite, so dnt get 2 excited. But yea, she is an athlete, heard her tlk abt sum competition, so I guess it's time 2 make our move ~#1 Playboy~

U gt it ~Exercise Freak~

So as Yoru, Kukai, and I were right behind the girls, we made our move.

"So Kukai, what are you doing this weekend?" I said, loud enough so that the girls could hear us, but also so we didn't look like we were trying to attract attention to ourselves.

"I don't know, I might just go see that soccer game, you know, since I love sports."

The girl in pink glanced back but continued walking.

"Well, I don't know about you, but _I'm_ gonna go to the new restaurant over in the Kyoto District. I hear that te=hey make the best riceballs and the most awesome ramen."

I saw the girl in green look back at me and smile.

"Sooooooo, what about you Yoru?" Kukai asked.

"Well, to be honest nya, I might go to the festival and see all the new feline art.

OMFG! Yoru! The _one_ thing you don't do is talk about something that your girl isn't into. It's kinda a turn-off.

But the girl in blue was interested and turned around and said,

"Hey Yoru-kun! So you're going to the festival to?"

"Well, yea nya, I guess, but I don't have anyone to go with me." He said, looking at Ran, but she seemed interested in the girl in blue.

"Well, if you don't have anyone to go with, I might be able to-"

"So, Ran, do you think you'd like to go with me nya?"

"Oh, ummm, I know you're gonna hate me for this, but, what's your name again?"

Damn, that hurt, and the question wasn't about me. I looked at Yoru, and his face went from hope, to sad mother fucker.

"it's Yoru, you know nya, I sit beside you in class."

"Oh yeah, the one that's always sleeping right?"

"Heh yeah nya."

"Look, Yoru, I'd love to go with you-"

"Really nya!"

"Y-yeah, but I kinda going to a sports competition, so I'll be super busy. But I'm sure Miki would _love_ to go with you."

The girl in blue (or Miki) looked at Ran with shock then looked at Yoru and blushed.

Yoru actually might have a girl that really likes him.

"No, no, that's okay nya. Perhaps some other time."

Both Yoru and Miki looked to the ground, looking sad as I don't know what.

"Hey Ran! Isn't that Utau up there?" The girl in green yelled as she pointed at a girl on a stage surrounded by a huge crowd, mostly girls.

"Yea, I think so Su, we better hurry or we'll miss out on the competition."

"What competition?" I asked.

"You see, Utau is giving one girl a chance to sing with her at her next big concert, so girls are lining up to audition and hopefully win!" Ran said, smiling.

"Then why don't we escort you beautiful ladies to the stage." Kukai said, smiling and winking at Ran.

Ran blushed and quickly nodded her head as she stood by his side.

Su stood by my side, so I decided to let the sulkers walk together. Although I do kinda think that it's wrong for Kukai to try to hook up with Yoru's crush right in front of his face. Eh, I guess we could always try to get Yoru and that Miki girl together.

As I tried to listen to Su rant on about her recipe, pay atntion to Ran and Kukai, and watch Yoru and Miki, I looked ahead and started listening to the man on the stage start the competition.

"Konichiwa! Welcome to Japan's first ever 'Hoshino Star' Conpetition! Today we will be listening to everyone who have waited so long for their talent to _really_ be shown. But, before we start, we went around the mall, asking random girls to participate in the competition. These girls have the style, personality, and spunk that could give this competition some 'umph'. Now would our first contestant, Hinamori Amu, please step forward!"

"Hinamori, Amu" I smiled at the named and quickly rushed to the stage with everyone else.

"This is gonna be fun."

* * *

" SHIT!" I mumbled to myself as stood behind stage with two other girls who were dragged with me into this embarassing hell.

"Omg, I can't wai tto go out there and just blow everyone away !" yelled a girl with orange hair tied behind her hair in two pigtails. She looked like she was a lot younger, 12 maybe.

"Oh please. You'll be lucky if you don't get booed off the stage after your first verse. Sorry honey, ut this competition is mine." A girl with shoulder-length, greenish blonde hair snapped as she shooed her hand at the girl like she was trash.

"Shut up Lulu!"

"Ugh, stop being so damn childish Yaya. Jeez, you're 17 and you still act like a brat."

"I'd rather be a brat than a stuck-up b-b..."

"Om Em Gee Yaya. You can't even say _bitch_?" Ugh, like I said, just go back back and play with your baby dolls _bitch_"

Damn, that hurt and it didn't have anything to do with me. But I can't believe that Yaya girl is 17! I mean just looking at her, you would never think that she was only one year younger than me.

But still, even though it isn't my business, I can't have these two bickering back here, or I'm gonna go nuts.

"hey, look you two, there's no need to be catty right now." I stepped in between them as Lulu looked me up and down with a disgusted look.

"Gosh, I guess they just pick up anyone these days huh?"

Um...Hold on...Did she just try to fry me or is that just my imagination ?

"Yeah, I know right? I don't even know why they picked _me_ to enter in this shitty competition."

" Yeah, you're _obviously_ not cut out for it."

"It seems to me like you have something to say."

"Weeeelllllll, it's not anything _new_ exactly. It's just, well, you're obviously too ugly, too rude, and just not talented enough to win this competition."

"...You sure you're not related to Utau in _any_ way whatsoever?"

"I wish. She's just like me! We could even be sisters."

"I could believe that."

"Really?"

"_Yeah_. Two ugly, stuck-up, bitches that _think_ they can sing, might as well be sisters."

"Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Um, I _think_ I'm Hinamori Amu, I _think _I'm tough enough to kick your ass anyday, and I _think_ I'm gonna leave you in the damn dust in this competition."

What the hell am I saying?

"Ha! You're joking right?"

"I never joke with bitches."

Ch, sorry hun, but I've been the lead singer in every musical group I've ever auditioned for. I practice everyday, pushing myself, trying to find anyone who could get me famous, even if it meant tearing bitches like you, or that brat over there down."

"Well, it seems that your attempts have failed, since _I'm _gonna win this competition."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." And with that, Lulu stuck her ugly chin high in the air and walked off.

"Sugoi, I've never seen anyone talk to Lulu like that before." Yaya squealed as she skipped in front of me and took both of my hands in hers.

"Thanks you so much for that."

"For what? Telling that beyotch the truth? Eh, it was nothing."

"It may seem like nothing for _you_ to go around cussing everyone out and setting them straight, but it sure as hell is tough for me."

"Wait, you just said hell."

"Hell isn't a cuss word."

Ch, might as well be one.

"Well anyway, it was no problem, and if you want me to give you some lessons after this stupid competition I could-"

" YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME? Yaya stood on the edge of her toes and became leveled with me as she put a huge grin on her face. Damn, she is short.

"Y-yeah." I backed up a little and scratched my head.

"Do you know when we're gonna start this stupid competition?" I asked as I leaned against a wall that was behind me.

"Now would our first contestant, Hinamori, Amu, please step forward.

"Shit, I just _had_ to ask."

"Good luck out there Amu-Chan!"

"Yeah, thanks." I stood up straight, walked towards the slightly opened curtain, and took a deep breatj.

Well, here goes nothing.

Then I walked onto the stage and glared, not at the announcer, but at the person standing next to him.

"Oh great, it's _you_."

* * *

_**Ikuto: Ah, I love these mysterious, mind-boggling endings**_

_**Amu: Ikuto, just shut up please.**_

_**Ikuto: Make me baby**_

_**Amu: You are such a perv!  
Ikuto: Why, thank you**_

_**Anyway, plz review!**_


End file.
